Katherine Krueger/Maggie Burroughs
Katherine Krueger (better known as Maggie Burroughs) (born c. 1961) was the true main protagonist of ''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'''' and was the daughter of Freddy Krueger. She was portrayed by Lisa Zane and she later reappeared in the non-canon comic Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors, in which she was killed by a tank. Biography Early Life Kathryn Krueger was still a little girl when children from the neighborhood went missing and were found dead. Soon after, her mother, Loretta Krueger, learned that down in the basement of the house, Freddy had a secret room where he kept many different tools of torture, newspaper clippings, various constructed gloves, and more. After Loretta promised that "she won't tell," she was strangled to death by Freddy in front of a 6-year old Kathryn for "snooping in daddy's special work." In 1966, Freddy was arrested for the murders of the missing children and Kathryn was put into foster care and was later adopted by the Burroughs family. Her records were subsequently sealed and she was moved away from Springwood, Ohio. The Beginning After a decade of slaughtering all the children of Springwood in their dreams, there were no children left. The remaining adults were kept in a mass psychosis after their children had been murdered. When there was no one left to kill, Freddy sought to leave Springwood, hoping to continue his murder spree in another town, that was full of more children. Only one person could arrange for this— Kathryn, his long-lost daughter. He used what was left of his supernatural powers to find his daughter, who he learned was an adult named Maggie Burroughs. Maggie worked as a counselor with troubled teens in another city. After her mother's death, Maggie was adopted and raised by adoptive parents. She had suppressed the horrible memories of her early childhood. ''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare She is first shown as a 6-year old aboard the plane John Doe is on. After two cops brought John Doe to the shelter, Maggie questioned him and discovered a newspaper clipping with the headline "Krueger Woman Still Missing." She took him back to Springwood to find answers about his past. On their way, Maggie almost crashed the van as John suffered from a hallucination, which resulted in a sudden stop that revealed three teenagers: Tracy Swan, Spencer Lewis, and Carlos Rodriguez who smuggled in the van, and attempted to escape from the shelter. Maggie ordered the three to find a phone in the fair that they traveled to in Springwood so that they could call Kelly, notify him of their attempted escape, and believed that they would drive safely back to the shelter. Maggie and John then wander around the abandoned town, and found that all of the adults had gone insane and that there were no signs of any children. Freddy soon started to kill the new teenagers that arrived in the town in their nightmares. After killing Carlos and Spencer, Freddy finally found John. Before John died from his wounds, he revealed to Maggie that Freddy didn't have a son. Later, Maggie had a dream of her past about her family, in which she met Freddy, who revealed to her that she was his daughter. After she woke up, Maggie went home and discovered her adoption certificate. Freddy attempted to sway her to help him do his bidding. She proved that a thirst for murder was not hereditary, and schemed with Doc to destroy Freddy once and for all. She entered the Dream World towards Freddy's Dream Core, where she witnessed her father's childhood, his teenage years, and eventually, him killing her mother. Maggie then pulled Freddy out of her dream. A small scuffle between father and daughter occurred, which resulted in Maggie stabbing her own father in the stomach with his own glove, and shoving a pipe bomb into his chest, before she ran away. After she killed him and released the Dream Demons' that gave him his power, Freddy was sent back to Hell. Afterwards, she smiled and replied to Doc and Tracy, "Freddy's Dead." Quotes *"Oh God, I'm here." (After she discovers the water tower she saw in her dreams in Springwood) *"I won't tell! I won't tell!" (To her father when she was young, after she witnesses her mother being killed by him) *"Happy Father's Day." *"Freddy's Dead!" Trivia *Maggie was the first Nightmare heroine not to be featured in the film's poster, followed by Lori Campbell, Heather Langenkamp Porter, and most recently, Nancy Holbrook. *Maggie was the only Nightmare character that was able to wear Freddy's Glove apart from Freddy himself. *Maggie was the second Nightmare heroine to ultimately survive from Freddy, the first being Alice Johnson. She was born in 1961, which made her the oldest heroine in the series. *Maggie was the only known living blood relative of Freddy in the film series. *The subtitles spell her birth name wrong, it's spelled, "Catherine" instead of, "Katherine". See also Maggie Burroughs has a Photo Gallery. * * Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Doctors Category:Freddy's Dead characters Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors characters Category:Survivors Category:Supernatural characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters